Simples cosas que nunca salen
by Nirvan
Summary: Cosas simples que nunca dices pueden llegar a malinterpretarse Oneshot.


¡Hola! Buenas 3:15 de la mañana, espero que les guste.

* * *

- Akira-kun, buenos días.

-Hu…

-¿Te gustaría desayunar conmigo?

-…Sí, claro…

POV Akira.

Te veo salir contento con dirección a la cocina, me enderezo en la cama mientras froto mis ojos, suelto un bostezo bastante placentero y estiro los brazos. Abajo ya puedo oír el ruido de los sartenes moviéndose y me pregunto ¿cómo es que viniendo del mundo de las sombras tú sabes cocinar?

Me levanto al baño con un cambio de ropa ligero, unos jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta banca sin mangas abierta del cuello, hoy no iremos a ningún lado, así que no hay problema con vestirlo. Lavo mi rostro y me cepillo los dientes, me pongo mi ropa y aviento al cesto el pijama. Al salir del baño puedo escuchar ahora como varios platos chocan ligeramente entre si. Bajo sin prisa, como siempre huele muy bien.

-Akira-kun, que rápido eres -comentas y veo que lo que tienes en la mesa es más elaborado de lo que creí, al parecer ya lo tenias hecho antes de que despertara, cosa que no me extraña, siempre intentas darme una sorpresa en días como estos.

-Sí ¿necesitas ayuda? -me sonríes amable y me pides que me lleve las cosas a la mesa, yo lo hago. Puede que no lo admita en voz alta, pero jamás tuve demasiada atención de parte de mis padres, y ahora que vienes y te comportas como si yo fuera el centro del universo, me hace sentir algo ahogado, pero eso no borra ni un poco el valor que le doy a esas acciones tuyas.

Después de servir me siento a esperar en la mesa a que llegues con el plato principal. Llegas y lo pones frente a mí, se ve realmente bien, te sientas a mi lado y empezamos a comer.

Las cosas se dan siempre como si esto fuera un hogar normal. En mi casa solo vivimos tú y yo. Mis padres están separados y mi madre está trabajando en otra ciudad, así que los días que no estamos yendo tras kokuchis y nos libramos por momentos de Aya y de Kengo, pasamos el rato juntos en casa, encerrándonos en la rutina de días como estos. Uno de los dos suele levantarse antes e ir a preparar algo de comer para ambos, desayunamos unos momentos en silencio y luego lo interrumpimos con una plática sencilla.

-Akira-kun ¿decidiste ya cual será el club al que te unirás?- lo olvidaba, tengo que escoger un club para el siguiente periodo escolar si es que no quiero que me asignen uno de manera forzosa.

-Saqué la lista de clubes del consejo estudiantil, podríamos revisarlos después -sugiero sabiendo que obtendré una respuesta positiva de tu parte.

-Hai –respondes sonriendo. No sé si está mal aprovecharme de ti y de tu tiempo sabiendo que no me negarías nada que implicara pasar el tiempo conmigo. Eso de una forma es algo cruel. Algunos días me siento solo, pero te tengo conmigo para poder remediarlo, el resto del tiempo me siento autosuficiente y te mando al diablo.

Terminamos de comer dando pie a pequeñas pláticas sin mucho sentido "¿Hay planes para hoy?" "Te prepare un postre" "Toma el mío por favor" "Gracias" y así nos retiramos de la mesa. Te agradezco por la comida y sonríes, me siento en la sala y como era de esperarse llegas y te me acercas demasiado.

-¡Shirogane! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Es una forma de cobrarme el fabuloso desayuno que acabas de tomar -me susurras, intento empujarte pero a pesar de ser una sombra cuando quieres eres lo bastante pesado como para poder acorralarme.

-¡Si es así comeremos sopas de ahora en adelante! ¡Shirogane!

Me he acostumbrado a ti, a tus problemas, tus mentiras, y a las cosas extrañas que siempre logran exaltarme en el momento menos adecuado.

Sé que basta con que busques mi mirada en el bar para que me indiques que es hora de irnos, y que me sonrías en medio de todos para decirme lo mucho que me quieres. Eso es lo más vergonzoso, ellos que no lo entienden, saben que hay palabras ocultas en tu mirada y las malinterpretan más allá de la cuenta.

Logro apartarte empujándote por el rostro, aun así, bastardo, sonríes contra mi mano y la tomas entre las tuyas, al darme cuenta de mi error intento remediarlo jalando el brazo, pero como cuando quieres eres una sobra ligera y cuando no un cuerpo pesado, tomas mi mano y te dejas llevar cayendo sobre mí, aprisionándome sobre el sofá.

-¡Aaa! ¡Muévete Shirogane! -intento patearte pero estas entre mis piernas abrazando mi pecho. Así solo puedo golpearte, pero no me gustaría hacerte daño.

-Akira-kun, te hará daño moverte de esa forma tan agresiva después de comer -me estrechas un poco más y sé que no estoy muy lejos de rendirme, así que me impulso hacia un lado y caemos en la alfombra. Estoy a punto de preguntarte como te encuentras pues fuiste tú quien cayó abajo, pero al ver tu mueca de dolor mezclada con una perversa diversión me contengo. Estoy por levantarme cuando siento tus manos atraer mi espalda y mi cintura hacia ti. No lo negare, estoy sonrojado y confundido, como aquella vez que me transformaste en Shin, tu risa me hace reaccionar y logro zafarme. Molesto y bastante rojo tomo un cojín y lo lanzo hacia ti. Estas escenas pueden verse de vez en cuando los días libres en que notas que estoy de suficiente humor como para aguantar tu actitud. Eres un pesado, lo sabes, y me agrada.

(~Más tarde~)

-Bien ¿qué te parece pintura? Podrías intentar algo nuevo, quizá y seas bueno.

-No tengo tiempo para dedicarle a eso.

-¿Pero si para perderlo en la azotea? -susurras- ...Boxeo –lees… ¿Fue mi imaginación o me acabas de joder?

-No me apetece.

-¿Y el club de literatura? A ti te gustan los libros, quizá más de lo que te agrada la gente- ¿me sigues jodiendo?

-Bueno sí, pero es diferente lo que quieren hacer ahí. No me apetece pasar el rato leyendo para después ponerle atención a un grupo de idiotas dando su opinión sobre cada frase, mientras leen una y otra vez la misma página. Yo paso.

-Akira-kun, si sigues rechazando todos de esa forma te quedaras sin opciones, y entraras como un irregular a cualquier club restante.

-Hey, no me creas tan irresponsable, si tengo que elegirme por uno lo haré.

-¡Akira-kun, me gusta cuando muestras determinación! –sonríes como siempre y dejas ese comentario sin secuela evitándonos otra situación- ¿Teatro?…

POV Shirogane.

Apenas solté la última palabra me arrepentí. Parece que lo meditas, nuestra experiencia con el club de teatro no fue nada grata. Una chica aun más varonil que tú intento lastimarte en repetidas ocasiones y al final, poseída intento matarte. Para mí fue un horror el imaginarte besar a ese chico Maki. ¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡Regalando tus labios a cualquier persona que no sea yo! No dejare que eso suceda de nuevo, antes hallaría la forma de poseer a quien sea y tomaría cada uno de tus besos… Pero no puedo, muy frustrante realidad.

-No estaría de más probar, la última vez fue irritante por los kokuchi, pero no creo que interfieran más -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Has rechazado una lista con quince grupos y te paras a pensar en ese?!

-Piénsalo bien Akira-kun, aun hay más en la lista -digo agitando "suavemente" la pequeña hojita que me has entregado con las opciones a elegir.

-¿Cuales quedan?

-El club de ajedrez –sugiero sonriente esperando que te retractes un poco de aquel grupo que te obligaría a acercarte demasiado a múltiples personas.

-Hu… No- ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?!

-¿Soccer?

-No, muchos entrenamientos- Mmmm…

-¿Ingles?

-No lo necesito.

-Artes marciales.

-No las necesito.

-Akira-Kun, solo por entretenimiento.

-Estaría agotado si me llego a topar a algún kokuchi, así que no -Huu… Esto me está frustrando…

-¿Música?

-No, las presentaciones son en público…

-¿Club de ciencias?

-No.

-¿De acción social?

-No, asqueroso…

-Baloncesto.

-No.

-Natación.

-No.

-¿El club de alimentos?

-No tenemos un…

-¡Akira-kun, no tomes el club de teatro!- grito en forma de reproche.

POV Akira.

Me estás haciendo una escena, no puedo creerlo.

-¿Y ahora cuál es tu problema?- pregunto pensando que lo que haces es ridículo. Tú aprietas tus labios mientras mantienes el ceño fruncido.

-No puedes… -¿No puedo?

-¿No puedo qué? -como si fueras un niño tomas un cojín cercano y estrellas tu cara en el. Sólo te miro, ni tu ni yo nos movemos, aun espero una respuesta de tu parte cuando lo recuerdo bien- ¿Lo dices por la escena con Maki?

-Mmm…- afirmas. Casi quiero reír, de no ser por el hecho de que se trata de otro tema de esas cosas extrañas que siempre haces, reiría.

-Shirogane- te llamo, no me respondes, enserio parece que te molesta-, Shirogane- lo mismo. Ya sé que estás haciendo un berrinche, pero me preocupa el hecho de que me ignores.

Es hora de dejar algo en claro.

-El hecho de que bese a las personas no significa que quiera algo con ellas, ni que sienta algo especial. Un beso es un beso, es como abrazar a alguien, algo tonto, no tiene sentido que te enojes por esa estupidez- Sigues callado, pero ahora más quieto –. Oye -Me acerco a ti intentando averiguar qué es lo que te pasa, a gatas me muevo sobre el sillón hasta poder arrodillarme frente a ti, te quito el sombrero y el cabello que estorba. Aun así no puedo ver tu rostro- Shirogane- desapareces, me asusto un poco pero luego reacciono, te busco con la mirada pero me encuentro solo en la sala ¿dije algo malo?

Sé que estas en algún lado de la casa, así que me paro a buscarte mientas pienso en que cosa pudo molestarte tanto.

-Shirogane- nada, la cocina está vacía. ¿Te enojaste porque dije que te enojabas por estupideces? Subo las escaleras y abro la primera puerta que es mi habitación, ahí te encuentro mirando a través de la ventana, mientras el aire mueve un poco tu cabello.

Pienso en cientos de cosas para reñirte basadas en lo estúpido que eres, pero todo eso se va al diablo cuando volteas a verme. Seré sincero, la mirada que tienes me hace sentir culpable ¿de qué? No lo sé aun.

-Shirogane- te llamo y bajas la vista al suelo. No entiendo que es lo que sucede.

-Akira-kun, yo… e... Lo siento- gracias a dios rompes tu silencio y me siento con la libertad de atravesar la habitación.

-No tienes porque disculparte-digo en reflejo, a pesar de que no sé qué es lo que pasa, sé de algún modo que no ha sido culpa tuya-. Yo…. Creo que no debí decir algo de lo que dije allá abajo- llego a tu lado y evitas mi mirada excusándola con el paisaje frente a nosotros que ya pinta oscuro-, pero no estoy seguro de que fue…- digo casi en susurro fijándome en que es aquello que miras tanto a la vez que me recargo en la ventana, ahora creo comprenderlo, pero siento la necesidad de que hables un poco. No dices nada, solo aprietas tus manos desnudas sin tus guantes. No voy a negar que estoy preocupado, así que me giro e intento que mis acciones hablen por si solas. Pareces comprender y te preparas para darme alguna explicación.

-Akira-kun…

-¿Sí?- esperas un poco y pareces cambiar de idea.

-Nada, olvídalo es una tontería- de nuevo sonríes. Ya basta, me acerco y te beso.

POV Shirogane

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? De un momento a otro sentí tus labios presionarse contra los míos con algo de ímpetu celosamente oculto, pero aun así, tus labios se movían a la perfección. No lo entiendo, y aun así decido seguir tu juego. Paso mis brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo y deslizas los tuyos de mi torso a alrededor de mi cuello. Tu boca es aun mas deliciosa de lo que recordaba, pero aun así, mi sentir y tus palabras no me deja sentirme en paz aun contigo cerca de mí.

Me sorprendes, pareces leer mi mente y acaricias suave mi mejilla a la vez que cambias a una forma más lenta y profunda nuestros movimientos. Los suspiros son inevitables, reafirmas tu agarre sobre mí y yo te imito, caemos sobre tu cama y somos obligados a separarnos.

POV Akira

Estas debajo de mi, obviamente confundido. Espero y haya sido la forma más eficiente de dejarte en claro que no eres cualquier persona a la que haya besado, y que la regla no aplica hacia ti.

-Akira-kun.

POV Shirogane

-Akira-kun- tu mirada luce diferente, mantienes una expresión serena como si te mantuvieras pensando en cualquier cosa, pasas tus dedos cerca del contorno de mis ojos y me obligas a callar.

-Lo siento –me dices, no puedo creerlo. Todo era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

POV Akira

Por alguna razón esto me sabe un poco amargo.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Lo hiciste nada más para disculparte? –a pesar de intentar mostrarte tranquilo tu voz y tu mirada "dulce" se ven dolidas. Lo entiendo, así parece, pero no es así.

-Quiero disculparme por no dejar las cosas en claro- ahora pareces ponerme atención, me enderezo aun sobre tu regazo y te invito a hacer lo mismo, la posición parece algo ridícula pero así te puedo tener de frente y hablarte claro. Aun te muestras inseguro de lo que vas a escuchar. Con mi mano tomo una de las tuyas, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto pero si no lo entiendes por ti mismo tengo que dejarlo en claro-. Abajo dije que no me importaba besa a otras personas porque no sentía nada al hacerlo con ellas, pero tú no entiendes que no eres cualquier persona y que de verdad yo te… bueno, lo sabes ¿no?- es demasiado vergonzoso como para decirlo seguro he de tener una expreción agria. Siento tus manos llegar a mi rostro y tomarlo, me haces mirarte y te acercas hasta dejarme un beso pequeño en los labios-. Lo siento -concluyo. Ahora pareces sonreír, apoyas tu frente sobre la mía, y aunque no lo parezca me alegra de nuevo verte feliz.

-Gracias -dices y me abrazas, hago lo mismo y me dejo llevar, cierro los ojos y sonrió.

POV Shirogane

Que puedo decir, es tu forma de ser, y que me quieras no hará que dejes de ser frío con los demás incluso conmigo.

-Descuida, sé que no sentirás nada, yo con Ruru no lo hice.

Fin POVs

Aquel día, Shirogane durmió en el sillón.

* * *

!Gracias por leer! algo no tan pequeño pero aun así algo pequeño (para mi)

Espero y les haya gustado, prometo continuar con mi otro fanfic pronto*. Doy por seguro que no lo dejare (:

Aclaro que Shirogane solo bromeaba respecto a Ruru.

¡Hasta luego!

*Nunca cumplo mis promesas.


End file.
